Old Trailer
The Old Trailer served as the Green family's residence from 1998 to 2012. It was located in 5430 Ree Street in Trailwood, Summerville. Grandpa was eventually evicted after Boeing acquiried the property. Many of the most famous events of destruction and rage occured at this location. Details The outside of the trailer came with a nice porch and shed (was destroyed), along with a big yard. There is an air conditioner at his bedroom window. The inside holds a living room where multiple TV's can be broken in a month, a kitchen where the table is flipped constantly. The kitchen is where Angry Grandpa is on his computer most of the time, or is watching TV. In 2011 Angry Grandpa destroyed the kitchen by damaging the fridge over breaking the oven. It is also where the most destruction is at (most of the videos show destruction in the kitchen). There is a bedroom where it is very messy at times, but the only purpose there now is to sleep. Michael's bedroom was his safe haven from Angry Grandpa except for when his $1000 TV and Xbox 360 were smashed, causing him to leave and live with Bridgette. Finally there is a bathroom where Angry Grandpa and Tina used to have showers together, followed up by Michael pulling a prank while they are showering. The trailer was put in Michael's name, possibly due to Angry Grandpa and Tina having bad credit. The trailer got infected with Vagina Spiders, according to Angry Grandpa. He stated in many videos about Tina giving him Vagina Spiders, and he would have to wash them all off. Eviction and move On April 9, 2012, Boeing announced that they will be kicking everyone out of Trailwood to turn into a parking lot. Most people living at Trailwod, including AGP, tried to fight and make pettions to save Trailwood. But the result was a failure. So then on August 6, 2012, Angry Grandpa officially said good bye to his trailer and that officially concludes the AGP Trailwood era. Him and his neighbors left their trailers behind to move on to another place to live. Luckily for him, he found a new trailer thanks to the ARC Community. Trivia *This is where most of the older videos were taken place. 2007-2012 *Most of his destruction and rage occurs in the kitchen. *He commonly vlogs on the porch or in the yard in Grandpa's Corner. *It is common for the cops to arrive after Angry Grandpa rages over something. *When angry he tends to sometimes beat the trailer by taking out furniture or even walls of the trailer. *In his old trailer, Angry Grandpa destroyed the guest bathroom after he found out that Bridgette pranked Michael with fireworks while he was taking a shower, causing Angry Grandpa to take a hammer and destroy both the bathtub and the sink in a furious rage. Later, Michael hired workers to renovate the bathroom, much to Angry Grandpas' chagrin. *He took out his shed with his trusty crow bar called The Annihilator, an industrial cutting knife, and a cinder block, after he found cat feces in it. *In AG's vlog of Goodbye Trailwood... http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0FXGPBGgp2g, the trailer is completely gone. *His new trailer is different from his old one. There is no cabinet set on top the front counter, the laundry room doesn't follow to the main bedroom, and the bathroom is at the very end of the trailer instead of it being against the wall. *In both neighborhoods, he had a neighbor he hated. In his old neighborhood, he had a neighbor named Chris Price that he hated. In his new neighborhood, he has a neighbor named Tina that he hates. *The last thing Angry Grandpa salvaged after the trailer was destroyed, was a butter knife. *Angry Grandpa's trailer smelled like ass and cigs Notable Inhabitants Category:Locations Category:Topics